Disney Les Miserables
by make the world a better place
Summary: This is a crossover between Disney characters from different Disney movies and les miserable with John Role as Jean Valjean, Frollo as Javert, Mulan, as Fantine, Aurora as Cosette , Phillip as Marius, Megara as Eponine, Dr. Facilier as Mr Master of the house, madame medusa as Mrs Master of the house, Arthur as Gavroch,
1. Chapter 1

**Author note : non of these characters are mine or the songs. It's in bold so you know when they are singing. The only thing that I do own is the idea to have this musical crossover with Disney and what Disney character paly the characters in the musical. Enjoy.**

The year is 1815. The French revolution is a distant memory. Napoleon has been defeated. France is ruled by a King again **.** Men are sea shore pulling on ropes to Bing in a ship the sea water streaming down over their faces. The harsh storm light catches glints of metal: these men are CONVICTS, chained by manacles, heads shaved, wearing red shirts with prison numbers crudely stitched onto them.

The ropes run up to a ship that is being hauled ashore - a storm-damaged man-of-war, its masts broken, rising and falling on the surge As yet another great wave rolls over the convicts, the straining ropes down into the base of the slipway, and find the convict John Rolfe , up to his waist in water, chained by two sets of manacles, as the rain and spray and wind scream round him. A great brute of a man, he seems to feel nothing. The convicts sing in time with the rhythmic pulls on the rope.

 **( CONVICTS ) Ha - Ha -Ha -( CONVICT 3 ) Ha - Ha -Look down, look down Don't look them in the eye (CONVICTS) Look down, look down You're here until you die.. CONVICT 4 No God above And Hell alone below CONVICTS Look down, look down There's twenty years to go."**

The men sang as Frollo the officer in charge of the convict workforce, looking on, his face rain-lashed and expressionless. He stands above the men on the top of the dock, as lines of convicts labour beneath him on the steep steps of the dock wall Behind Frollo through the storm rain we glimpse a forest of half-built ships, their ribbed frames like great skeletons in the mist. FOREGROUND convicts are at work on another ship that is almost completed, labouring in the crashing spray.

 **CONVICT 2 I've done no wrong Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer (CONVICTS)Look down, look down Sweet Jesus doesn't care (Convicts 5) I know she'll wait I know that she'll be true (CONVICTS ) Look down, look down They've all forgotten you. (CONVICT 1) When I get freeYou won't see meHere for dust!"**

 **(CONVICTS) Look down, look down Don't look'em in the eye. (CONVICT 3) How long, O Lord Before you let me die? (CONVICTS) Look down, look down** **You'll always be a slave Look down, look down You're standing in your grave"**

With a last great heave the lines of convicts haul the damaged ship onto the slipway. CRACK! The stern flagpole of the ship snaps in a vicious gust of wind and crashes down into the shallow water near Frollo and sees and points his stick at John Rolfe in silent command. John Rolfe stares back for a beat, defying him. Then he drops down into the seething water and re-emerges with the drops down into the seething water and re-emerges with the great mast in his hands, held over his head. His head breaks water with his bitter gaze still on Frollo as he throws mast ashore in a deliberate display of strength. Frollo nods to the guards, and they begin to form the chained men into lines to return to their prison. The storm is passing now, blown by the driving wind.

(Frollo ) **"Now Prisoner 24601Your time is up And your parole's begun You know what that means?**

 **"( John Rolfe) "Yes. It means I'm free." (Frollo) "No! It means you get Your yellow ticket-of-leave.** (He hands John Rolfe folded yellow paper).

 **"This badge of shame You'll show it everywhere. It warns you're a dangerous man.**

 **" John Rolfe "I stole a loaf of bread My sister's child was close to death And we were starving." (Frollo) "You will starve againUnless you learn the meaning ofthe law".**

 **(John Rolfe) "I know the meaning of those nineteen years A slave of the law!**

 **(Frollo) Five years for what you did The rest because you tried to , 24601**

 **(John Rolfe) My name is John Rolfe. "**

 **And I'm Frollo Do not forget my not forget me -24601!.**

He strides away to command the lines of convicts as they're marched away. John Rolfe walks away, hardly able to take in that he is free at convicts sing as he goes.

 **CONVICTS Look down, look down You'll always be a down, look down You're standing in your grave**."

.

.

.


	2. Ch 2 Freedon at last A new story begings

John Rolfe his way up a rising track, a worn knapsack on his back. He comes to a stop at the top of the hill, and there before him, lit by the rising sun, spreads a wide vista of fields and towns and villages, stretching into the distance, with the snow capped Alps beyond. Behind and below him lies Toulon at the sea's edge. vista of fields and towns and villages, stretching into the distance, with the snow capped Alps beyond. For the first time the darkness in his face give way to a new hope.

Freedom at last - How strange the taste! Never forget the years - the waste, Nor forgive them for what they've done. They are the guilty - Everyone! The day begins And now lets see What this new world Will do for me!

COUNTRY ROAD - DAY 4

John Rolfe strides down the long rising road, pulling his thin coat close round him against the cold winter passes a long line of labourers working. He approaches the OVERSEER. "Monsieur can I help? A day's work?" John Rolfe said

The overseer notices shaved hair showing under his cap.

OVERSEER

"Take your hat off". (John Role takes his hat off, revealing his shaved and scarred head) "Passport". (The overseer scans the yellow paper, and hands it back.) "No work here."

MOUNTAIN ROAD - END OF DAY 6

John Rolfe slogs on up the rising track into the mountains. Snow on the ground here, and darkness falling. He looks up and sees ahead a village built on a rock cliff, its lights twinkling, the snowy mountains rising behind. The tower of its handsome church rises up like a promise of refuge. John Rolfe enters Digne. As he drinks from the fountain, he sees a guard standing outside the Mairie.

John Rolfe stands waiting. The officer fastidiously writes down the name of John Rolfe in his huge ledger and the name of the town in his passport. The officer signs and stamps the passport. The officer hands back the passport to John Rolfe leaves. he walks down the high street, spies the warm glow of an inn and enters.

COUNTRY INN, DIGNE - DUSK 7

John Rolfe sits in the corner, his hat low over his head. He eyes hungrily a group of cart drivers tucking into a roast meal by a roaring fire place. The innkeeper serves him a beer. As he reaches for it his coat sleeve rides up to reveal his wrist, calloused and scarred by manacles. The innkeeper eyes him warily. He discusses John Rolfe with two other men, then asks for his paper. Sees the phrase "Extremely Dangerous".

John Rolfe POV -

From the yellow paper in the innkeeper' stands up to the innkeeper's face. A blank stare, a shrug of refusal.

INNKEEPER "My inn is full".

DIGNE - NIGHT 7

John Rolfe moves off wearily through the village. As he passes down the narrow street, faces peer at him from doorways, but the doors close when he goes by. A shadowy figure follows him. Word has spread that he's a 'dangerous man'. Passing the uncontained window of a cottage, he comes to a stop. Through the window he sees a scene that breaks his heart: a father at a table by lamplight, his young wife before him, his children on either side. Nothing special, and yet everything he's never had.

PRISON, DIGNE - NIGHT 8

John Rolfe stops at the local jail. An iron chain attached to a bell hangs from the prison door. He rings. A grate slides open.

John Rolfe

"Jailer. Would you let me stay here for tonight?"

JAILER

"This is a prison, not an inn. Get yourself arrested. Then we will open up for you".

The grate slides shut. As John Rolfe walks away, some children who have been following begin throwing stones at him. He threatens them with his stick and they scatter.

He sees over a garden wall a low doorway in a stone turret. Stoops through the doorway and lies down on some straw. He hears a ferocious growl and sees the head of an enormous mastiff. It is a dog kennel. Snow falling as John Rolfe makes his way down the road, hungry, weary, moving slowly, his trousers ripped and bloody from where the dog has bitten him. At the end of a road, the snow-covered church; beside it, a dark churchyard. **

CHURCH YARD, DIGNE - NIGHT 9

Snow-covered gravestones in moonlight. Exhausted, John Rolfe collapses to the ground and huddles himself into the shelter of a doorway. A lantern glows in the dark. The lantern approaches, throwing shadows. Its little circle of light comes to rest on the crumpled figure of John Rolfe. He stirs and opens his eyes.

John Rolfe POV -

The glow of the lantern in the darkness. Beyond it, the half-seen features of a kind old man.

BISHOP

"Come in, sir, for you are weary And the night is cold out here. Though our lives are very humble What we have we have to share."

Bewildered, fearful, suspicious, John Rolfe gets up and goes with the Bishop into the house by the church.

BISHOP'S 10 HOUSE - NIGHT 10

A simple table on which is laid out bread and wine, with silver cutlery. Two silver candlesticks light the room, illuminating walls painted with religious scenes. The Bishop ushers the bewildered into the room. The bishop's sister Madame Baptising stands. John Rolfe hesitates.

BISHOP

"There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There's a bed to rest till morning - Rest from pain, and rest from wrong. "Sit, my brother." The bishop saids as they to a table with gold and silver candelabras on it

The Bishop gestures to the housekeeper Madame Magloire. Madame, set one more place for John Rolfe. The Bishop gently takes his arm and draws him into a chair. John Rolfe sits, and the Housekeeper lays food before him. Famished, John Rolfe eats like an animal. The Bishop says a short grace.

BISHOP

" May the Lord bless the food we eat today. Bless our dear sister and our honoured , eat. Where are you travelling to my brother?"

John Rolfe "Pontarlier".

BISHOP "Is that where your family is?"

John Rolfe "No. The destination is compulsory. That is where the Law sends me. I have no home.

BISHOP

"Then let this be your home, for as long as you need it."

BEDROOM, BISHOP'S HOUSE - NIGHT 11

The Bishop leads John Rolfe to a bedroom where the walls are also painted with religious imagery. Across the passage, John Rolfe sees the open door to the Bishop's own bedroom. There the Housekeeper is putting the table silver away in a cupboard. He turns to see a bed made up with clean white linen waiting for him. He hasn't slept in such a bed ever in his life.

LATER THAT NIGHT - John Rolfe lies on the bed, fully dressed, deeply asleep. Outside a dog barks. John Rolfe's eyes snap open. The first thing he sees by the light of the moon is an image of God the Father gazing down on him from the painted ceiling. In panic, fearing judgement, he sits bolt upright. Then he looks round, and remembers. He gets out of bed, and opens the door. There, across the narrow passage, the door stands open to the Bishop's bedroom. In the moonlight, he sees the Bishop lying asleep. Above his bed, the cupboard where the silver is kept.

John Rolfe moves silently into the Bishop's room, holding a metal miner's spike which he pulls from his bag. The floor boards creak. He looks down at the old man, holding his breath, but the bishop is peacefully and innocently asleep. He reaches up to the cupboard. It is unlocked. The cupboard **door opens with a sharp cracking sound. The Bishop, disturbed in his sleep, moves a little. At once John Rolfe is over him, like a wild animal, spike raised to strike should he wake. The Bishop sleeps on. The moon comes out and lights up his beatific, smiling face. John Rolfe is thrown. He turns back and opens the cupboard door fully: there isthe silver.

Carefully he picks it out, fearful of every clink. One last look at the sleeping old man, and he makes a run for the rushes out of the back door of the house. He crosses the graveyard, scrambles over a back wall, and he's gone.

BISHOP'S HOUSE - DAY 13 **

The Bishop is coming in from morning Mass in his vestments when the door bursts open and two policemen drag before John Rolfe him. John Rolfe hangs his head, unable to meet the Bishop's eyes.

CONSTABLE "Monsignor, we caught the thief red-handed! He has the nerve to say you gave him all this!" (He upends John Rolfe's kitbag, and the silver tumbles out. The Bishop looks from the silver to John Rolfe .)

BISHOP "That is right. (Amazed, John Rolfe looks up.) But my friend, you left so early, You forgot I gave these also. "Would you leave the best behind?" (The old Bishop is holding out the two silver candlesticks). (to policemen)"Messieurs, release him. For this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty Now God's blessing go with you." Silenced by the Bishop's gentle tones, the policemen turn and leave.

John Rolfe , utterly bewildered, takes the silver candlesticks.

BISHOP "But remember this, my brother - See in this some higher plan. You must use this precious silver To become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, By the passion and the blood, God has raised you out of darkness - I have bought your soul for God.

CHURCH, DIGNE - DAY 14

John Rolfe kneels in the church. He takes out his yellow passport and stares at it. He turns towards the altar, and the crucifix above it.

John Rolfe

 **"What have I done? Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night Become a dog on the run!**

 **have I fallen so far And is the hour so late That nothing remains but the cry of my hate? The cries in the dark that no body hears Here where I stand at the turning of the years. If there's another way to go missed it twenty long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won. They gave me a number and murdered John Rolfe When they chained me and left me for dead Just for stealing a mouthful of bread! Yet why did I allow this man To touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other He gave me his trust He called me brother.**

 **My life he claims for God above...Can such things be? For I had come to hate the world -This world that always hated me! Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone!**

 **This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known! One word from him and I'd be back Beneath the lash, upon the rack. Instead he offers me my freedom I feel my shame inside me like a knife. He told me that I have a soul... How does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?"**

Slowly, he examines the yellow passport and raises it high, as if to the altar

 **"I am reaching, but I fall And the night is closing in...As I stare into the void -To the whirlpool of my sin."**

John Rolfe stands and turns, walking fast to the door of the church.

 **"I'll escape now from that world - From the world of Claude Frollo Claude Frollo is nothing now! Another story must begin"**

John Rolfe comes out of the church into the graveyard and reaches a bell set on the edge of a promontory. Below lies the steep drop down the mountainside to the dark valley below. He rips the yellow paper into pieces and throws the pieces out over the valley. The scraps flutter in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3 At the end of the day

**Eight years later** **

 **Montreuil-sur-Mer, 1823**. **

three horses riding down a long **

muddy road on a flat plain towards the walled town of **

Montreuil-sur-Mer. Montreuil sits on an estuary leading out to the sea. We see ships sitting in low tide on the mud of the estuary along the dockside of the town, and red brick Follo, is companied by two policemen. As the riders enter the walled town we see the poor clustered around the gates - destitute and sick people clambering to get in.

BEGGARS' CHORUS

 **At the end of the day you're another day older**

 **And that's all you can say for the life of the poor.**

 **It's a struggle! It's a war! And there's nothing that anyone's giving.**

 **One more day standing about - What is it for? One day less to be living.**

Follo sees the destitution of the people. Expressionless as ever.

BEGGARS' CHORUS

 **At the end of the day you're another day colder**

 **And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill.**

 **And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying**

 **And the plague is coming on fast Ready to kill - One day nearer to dying!**

TRACK PAST a plague victim, wrapped in a shroud, being thrown onto a cart. The police enter the harbour. The beggars are pushed back as the gates open and close for the police.

BEGGARS' CHORUS

 **At the end of the day there's another day dawning**

 **And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise**

 **Like the waves crash on the sand**

 **Like a storm that'll break any second**

 **There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned**

 **And there's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day!**

Frollo looks round at the factory buildings, the boats in the harbour, the poor clamouring behind him, and rides on.

Heavy carts wait to be loaded with wooden crates of goods. Workmen carry the crates out of the factory as the FOREMAN strides in through the doors, gesturing to a cart driver, John Rolfe , who's taking a quick rest on a crate. The foreman passes men packing boxes on tables and loading boxes onto crates. He passes through a door under a first floor office.

FACTORY, MONTREUIL

The long work space is full of tables at which conservatively dressed women are working, making jewellery out of shellac, a black resin which looks like jet. An impressive sight: obviously a very successful business. A wooden staircase climbs one wall to a glass-windowed business office. The figure of a man within.

Chi fu (flirtatiously, to women)

At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing!

Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread!

FACTORY WOMAN 4

There are children back at home -

FACTORY WOMAN 2

And the children have got to be fed.

FACTORY WOMAN 7

And you're lucky to be in a job -

Chi fu has stopped beside Mulan, a pretty young woman. As he leans over to whisper in her ear quietly, to Mulan " And in a bed" Mulan looks surprised pricks her finger with her needle.

FACTORY WOMAN 8

Looks to Mulan, as a warning

And we're counting our blessings!

Chi fu continues his rounds, encouraging the women to speed up their work. Chi fu "At the end of the day just be glad to be working For a master who cares for the lives of the poor."

FACTORY WOMAN 7 **

He's a riddle..

FACTORY WOMAN 4 **

He's no fool..

FACTORY WOMAN 6 **

He's the answer to anyone's prayer

FACTORY WOMAN 8 **

And he paid for the brand new school

FACTORY WOMAN 4

It's no wonder they made him the mayor!

FACTORY WOMEN **

Bless the man who leads the way! At the end of the day!

They get on with their tasks, all glancing up at the boss in the office above chi fu returns to Fantine, trying to help her.

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

Have you seen how the Chi Fu is fuming today

With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?

FACTORY WOMAN 3

It's because little Mulan won't give him his way.

FACTORY WOMAN 5

Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!

FACTORY WOMAN 2

And the boss, he never knows that Chi fu is always on heat.

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

If Mulan doesn't look out, Watch how she goes,She'll be out on the street!

Chi fu rings a bell, announcing the end of the work day

The women start to take off their overalls and pack up their tools for the day.

FACTORY WOMEN/CHI FU

 **At the end of the day its another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week**

 **Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on working as long as you're able**

 **Keep on working till you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table**

 **Well, you've got to pay your way At the end of the day!**

The women queue up to be paid by the Chi fu door.

Mulan taken out a letter. The main factory woman snatches the letter away from Mulan.

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

"And what have we here, little innocent sister?"

The letter is passed surreptitiously down the line of women workers.

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

"Come on, Mulan's have all the news".

(reading) "Dear Fantine, you must send us more money, your child needs a doctor, There's no time to lose."

Mulan

"Give that letter to me It is none of your business. With a husband at home And a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?"

The main factory woman starts to take Mulantter over to the Chi fu. Mulan tries to get the letter back. The women scuffle.

The owner enters the factory floor. We see him only from behind: a well-dressed prosperous man.

John Rolfe

"What is this fighting all about? Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory, not a come on, ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute".

Suddenly Valjean sees Javert appear on the first floor balcony of his office. His world drops away.

"Deal with this, Chi fu Be as patient as you can. " John Rolfe walks back to the stairs up to his office. On the factory floor -

Chi fu

"Now someone say how this began!"

The factory women all turn on Mulan.

MULAN/FACTORY WOMAN 5

At the end of the day she's the one who began it!

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town.

FACTORY WOMAN 5

There's a man she has to pay

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

"You can guess how she picks up the extra You can bet she's earning her keep Sleeping around! And the boss wouldn't like it".

Mulan

"Yes, it's true there's a child. And the child is my daughter and her father abandoned us, Leaving us she lives with an innkeeper man and his wifeAnd I pay for the 's the matter with that?"

Fantine continues to defend herself to Chi fu ,

women sing -

FACTORY WOMEN

 **At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble**

 **And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one!**

 **While we're earning our daily bread**

 **She's the one with her hands in the butter -**

 **You must send the slut away Or we're all going to end in the gutter**

 **And it's us who'll have to pay At the end of the day!**

The Chi fu pulls Mulan away.

"I might have known the snake could bite! I might have known the cat had claws! I might have guessed your little secret! Ah yes, the virtuous Mulan Who keeps herself so pure and clean - You'd be the cause, I had no doubt Of any trouble here play a virgin in the light But need no urging in the night!"

MAIN FACTORY WOMAN

She's been laughing at you

While she's having her men!

FACTORY WOMEN

She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!

FACTORY WOMAN 5

You must sack her today!

FACTORY WOMEN

Sack the girl today!

"Chi fu Right, my girl! On your way!"

Below, Mulan turns and calls to Johne in his office above with a pitiful cry.

Mulan "M'sieur Mayor, help me! I have a child!"John Rolfe hears the cry, but he has other concerns. He turns round to face Frollo.

On the factory floor below, Chi fu hustles Mulan out, as she struggles against him then throw her out of the door and shuts it behind him.


End file.
